1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rake, more particularly to a rake with an improved connector structure for detachably connecting a long handle to a projecting prong section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bamboo rake has a projecting prong section (1) that is generally shaped in the form of a sector which is used for gathering grass, leaves and other material. A long handle (2) is fastened to the projecting prong section (1) by means of a lock bolt unit (3) and a retaining ring (4). The lock bolt unit (3) fastens the lower end of the handle (2) to the projecting prong section (1) and interlocks two clamping sheets (5). The retaining ring (4) retains the upper end of the projecting prong section (1) on the handle (2). The construction of the retaining ring (4) renders it difficult to detach the handle (2) from the projecting prong section (1), causing difficulty in transporting the rake.